Eponine's Les Amis 'l ABC Lessons
by fandomsunleashed
Summary: When Eponine moves in the Les Amis, everything seem unordinary. She decides to create a list of lessons learned in the 'friendly household'. I mean, what could go wrong with six boys- one your crush since ever! (hint: it's Enjolras) PAIRINGS: Eponine/Enjolras, Joly/Musichetta, Jehan/Maria(made up character)ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Les Amis 'l ABC Household

Living with six boys can be frustrating. Especially the fact that you are in the only girl in the household. Also, the fact that one of the boys is your MAJOR CRUSH!

Allow me to introduce myself. Name's Thenardier. Eponine Thenardier. You know the saying- when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. I kinda did just that by moving in the Les Amis 'l ABC. When Enjolras suggested it when I came to school with fresh bruises (courtesy of my father) I agreed. Butterflies had fluttered in my stomach when he said the words. I thought I was going to hurl up my lunch onto his lap. Instead, I held my breath as he continued eating his burger. Oh, his perfect blonde curls, his god-like eyes not to mention his physique. Flawless.

"Close your mouth, or you'll catch flies," teases Courfeyrac -one of the Les Amis- says, poking me in the hip. I scream and my arms fly up. I fall back into Enjolras's lap. I feel my face going bright red. Talk about embarrassing!

He didn't seem to far any better. He just stared at my face, his eyes wide. I scrambled up and ran out of the cafeteria. I still shudder at the memory.

I hear the argument of the boys downstairs, and I quickly grab my bag and cap. I scurry down the stairs to at a time and skid to a stop at the living room. Joly is rocking in the corner while Enjolras is yelling at Marius. I sigh and walk towards them.

"Why did I agree to move in with you guys?" I grumble, folding my arms.

"Because we are SO fetch!" Grantaire says, striking a pose. I roll my eyes, remembering the night were Courfeyrac and Grantaire made me watch Mean Girls with them. Can you talk about inappropriate?

Enjolras checks his watch and grabs his textbooks,"TIME TO LEAVE!" he shouts. The rest of Les Amis 'l ABC crowd into the living room. Joly still is rocking, murmuring words. Enjolras stuffs his stuff into his bag and crosses over to me.

"How long before Jehan convinces Joly that bacteria isn't going to crawl into my nose?" he whispers in my ear. I shiver slightly and grin.

"I give him five hours. At least," I whisper back, poking him in the shoulder. I swear I heard his breath hitch. I yank open the front door and start the long walk to school. I can still hear the voices of Les Amis 'l ABC inside.

Ah, my dear, idiotic friends.


	2. All About That Bass- Gone Wrong

_1. Never dance around your room to a song with the word 'booty' in it- you will be spied on. _

I usually day-dream during Algebra 3, and today was no exception. I thought back to all the flustering experiences I've had in my short time in the Les Amis house. The idea clicked in my brain (I swear a lightbulb lit up). I dug through my bag as silently as I could, pulling out my History notebook. I ripped out the pages, making a mental note to buy a new one. Or just ask Jehan for one- he must have at least twenty spare ones. I scrawled out the title:

Lessons From The Les Amis 'l ABC Household

I sat back, satisfied with my work. Now, time to see which lesson I'm going to write in first.

PAGE BREAK~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~

I tapped my pencil against my desk, humming along to my Spotify Playlist. I slammed my textbook closed and chucked it across my room. My room used to be Marius's room, but he moved in with Enjolras so I could have it all to myself. I got up from the desk chair and went to retrieve my poor politics textbook.

The problem.

All About That Bass came on.

Everyone knows that's my favorite song EVER! Naturally, I decided to have a major dance break. With the door open. I completely rocked out to the song, with hair flips and hip shaking. Yeah, you heard me. I did this ALL with the door open. After the song finished, I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted. I heard snickers from outside the door and sprang up. The rest of the boys were watching a video off of Courfeyrac's phone. I snuck closer, and saw all of my dance moves. My eyes widened as I snatched away the phone. My dance was broadcasted on the screen. I screeched and turned to Courfeyrac. He looked panic stricken. I raised my fist and punched him square in the jaw.

"Hey the heck did you video tape me dancing AND have every boy watch it!" I shout. He cowers.

"I'm sorry! I'll delete it, just don't hurt me!" he whimpers. I roll my eyes and glare at the other boys.

"This is your warning," I whisper and strut away. I can feel their eyes boring holes in my derrière.

I slam my door closed and lock it before grabbing my notebook. I quickly add the lesson and look over at my phone.

"Don't you dare play that song again," I say.


	3. Montparnasse

_Do NOT turn down a member of the Patron Minuette if they ask you on a date. _

Everything was different. I was now wary of the rest of Les Amis, glancing at them occasionally. After the 'Incident' I could call it, it seems that they're looking at me differently. And I don't like it.

Of course, I still go on my morning runs around town. But instead of just wearing a sports bra and some booty shorts, I wear leggings and a tank top. I check the hallways before going downstairs for breakfast. I lock the doors and draw the shower curtains while I'm taking a shower or changing. I guess I'm paranoid now.

The boys are changing too. Like, for one, I think my derriere is the reason that Enjy poured a bit too much coffee into his mug when I bent down to retrieve a fallen spoon. They wolf-whistle when I wear something girly, such as a tight crop-top and a pair of short-shorts to go shopping with Cosette.

I'm still thinking of this when I exit school and began the long walk home. I feel someone following me, and assume it's one of the boys or Cosette. Boy was I wrong.

I knew straight away it wasn't a member of the Les Amis when the person pushed me against the wall.

"Montparnasse" I growl through gritted teeth. He grins and moves his arms to my waist.

"Hello dear 'Ponine," he whispers. I squirm underneath him, but he's too small. I'm at least four inches off the ground.

"Let go of me!" I screech. He shakes his head,"I'm sorry, dear 'Ponine. You turned me down before. Here's my revenge,' he whispers back before pressing his lips to mine. He bits my bottom lip, causing me to part my lips slightly. Enough to have his tongue slip into my mouth, exploring the roof, edges and teeth. I gag, kicking now. He places an hand on my upper thigh, pressing me to the wall. He moves his other hand to the hem of my shirt. I feel the tears come, knowing what comes next. His hand travels up my shirt, touching my chest. The tears fall down. His mouth still attacking mine, he slips his hand underneath my bra. I hear footsteps and feel Montparnasse being ripped off of me. I fall to the ground.

Who knew Enjolras could be a hero too?

**OOOHHH DRAMA! What comes next? Leave a review saying your predictions. Review! I except constructive criticism. **


	4. Joly and Chicken Pox

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a longggggggggggggg time...I have a finished four-chapter story up for PJO. Anyway, here is the next chapter :)**

_Never tell Joly that he is still eligible to get the chicken pox...unless you want to spend the day trying to coax him out of the bathroom._

The day was as normal as a Saturday could get. Grantaire played some un-necessary pranks on Jehan-which left him answering the phone saying "For the last time, I'm not a beautician! Stop asking,", Enjolras was locked up in his room studying and I was sprawled on the couch, reading. Courfeyrac was spending some time in his room that he and Joly share.

I thought everything was going well until I heard a scream.

Enjolras was the fastest. I heard the door bang open and footsteps running down the hall. Jehan grabbed Grantaire-who seemed frozen in shock- and dragged him upstairs. I had a more verbal response.

"What the hell was that?"

After I made my remark, I sprinted up and stairs. Everyone was crowded around the locked bathroom. Courfeyrac looked like the deer in the headlights, standing a little ways away. I rounded on him. His brown eyes widened and he shrunk into the corner.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" I shouted.

"Well...he was looking up sicknesses on his computer...and I may have told him that he was still eligible to get chicken pox..." Courfeyrac explained, looking down.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Remember the last time he got chicken pox?!" I yell, grabbing him by the shoulders.

I may have over-reacted.

Enjolras put a hand on my shoulder, and I felt them instantly relax.

"It's fine, 'Ponine. Let him be. I'll take care of him, and Joly," Enjolras says, letting go of my shoulder. I nod and walk down the stairs. I hear Jean's whisper,"Wow, Enj can REALLY calm Eppy down,"

It took all of my will to not strangle him for calling me 'Eppy'. I'd rather be called 'Ponine, or my actual name, not my childhood nickname.

Joly finally came out of the bathroom, his brown hair all wet and his skin squeaky clean. He must've taken fifteen showers. Jean marched down the stairs after him, grinning triumphantly.

"I got him out!" he says, pumping a fist in the air. I roll my eyes and return to my book.

"Bout time," I deadpan. Grantaire lightly smacks my arm.

"Oh, lighten up Eppy. It's a miracle he came out before dinner!"

Another eye roll from me. But, this whole incident gives me another idea. I sprint up the stairs and go into my room. I pull out the 'Lesson' journal from my nightstand and flip to the front page. I uncap my black pen and scribble down:

_Never tell Joly that he is still eligible to get the chicken pox...unless you want to spend the day trying to coax him out of the bathroom._

**AN: like it? If you do, review! :).**

**This will be a longgggg story, don't worry. I have a few more lessons up my sleeve. :)**


	5. Professor Kropp

_Never let Enjolras drag you to a lecture at the Musian Cafe, unless you are interested in listening to Professor Kropp drone on about whatever math lesson he's listening too, unless Joly's there to save you from the boredom._

I drum my fingers against the oak wood table at the library, waiting for Enjolras to be done book shopping for his latest lecture at the Musian Cafe. He's become obsessed with Professor Kropp's lectures about life and philosophy. I, on the other hand, hate being dragged with him. I'm sure that rest of Les Amis do too, except Combeferre of course.

"How much longer, Enj?" Courfeyrac whines, looking up from his Calculus homework (AN: yes, he takes Calculus. I think Courf is rather smart :D)

"Shut up! We're in the library," Enjolras whispers, pulling out a textbook. He only borrows books for these lectures of his, probably because he never attends the same one twice, and doesn't like keeping "Worthless junk that you never use again".

"I'm getting bored, and I'm not even at the lecture yet," Grantaire says, arching his back. Joly nods.

"Yeah, can we go?!" he practically shouts. Several people -including the librarian- glare at him, and he shrinks against the book shelves. Enjolras narrows his eyes, yanks out a few more books, and crosses to the check out desk.

I take a dip swig from my Pumpkin Spice Latte, my chin resting on my head. Only 15 minutes in, Professor Kropp has already bored me. Courfeyrac is twiddling his thumbs while Jean scribbles a poem draft in the notebook he always carries around with him. Grantaire is plain out sleeping, only his tanned chin visible, dark curls sprawled over his forehead. Joly is sipping out of his mug of Chai Tea, his eyes staring into the distance. Enjolras is following along in the book, and Combeferre is taking notes. I roll my brown eyes. Know-it-Alls.

"Studying...blah blah bloo...Random Junk...Boring Words," Professor Kropp says slowly, reading out of the textbook. I slide my chair back and toss my empty paper cap into the trash. I go to the counter and clear my throat.

"One Chai Tea, please," I say. The man-he looks around my age- smiles flirtatiously, and after giving me a once-over goes to fill a mug with the warm, slightly-spicy tea. Joly comes up behind me.

"I told you it's good," he teases quietly, poking me in the shoulder. I smirk and dig into my pocket for my wallet.

The cashier hands me the mug and I hand him four dollars. Joly takes my arm and drags me over to a table in the back, surrounded by books.

"This is my hideout in the cafe," he whispers. I nod and sit down.

I flop down on the couch, exhausted. As usual, the lecture lasted a little over three hours, and it's well past 10:00 PM. Courfeyrac joins me and Jean turns on the TV.

"Turn it off!" I whine,"they're nothing good on Sunday nights,"

The boys look at each other and burst out laughing.

" 'Ponine, the Bears and the 49ners are playing tonight!" Grantaire says, flipping through the channels. I groan and stand up.

"No thanks. I'm not a big fan of football,"

I go into my room and write down another lesson.

_Never let Enjolras drag you to a lecture at the Musian Cafe, unless you are interested in listening to Professor Kropp drone on about whatever math lesson he's listening too, unless Joly's there to save you from the boredom. _


End file.
